


Something wonderful

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I ship the three of them so hard, Multi, jenna is so perfect, short nothing to get off my writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: That they don't have to talk about this, that she doesn't miss a beat to take his hand and tell him that they have to find Josh together shows him once more why he had married her in first place.





	

It's cold when they step outside, Jenna cuddling up to him immediatly, although more to warm his still sweaty body then herself. Tyler is pretty sure that there is an fair amount of confetti stuck to his back under the coat but he couldn't care less at this moment. All he cares about is Josh.

The drummer has run off after the incident that could challenge their friendship and for gods sake he had have enough mind to not leave the venues security layby. Out there, with hundrets of fans still lingering around, waiting to get a glimpse on them, this all would have been a lot more worse.

Tyler grabs the spare jacket he snatched on the way outside closer, as he does with his wife. That they don't have to talk about this, that she doesn't miss a beat to take his hand and tell him that they have to find Josh together shows him once more why he had married her in first place. Jenna is as special as they are and maybe it is just about time to accept that this was kind of naturally set up, bound to happen.

It was a surprise nonethless, when the drummer pushed him into a wall in a rush of adrenalin after their biggest show in europe and kissed him full force. With eyes wide open Tyler had recognised the shocked stares of their crew then as well as Jennas happy smile...and that was when he kissed back.

But as if his answer had sobered Josh from whatever trip he had been on then, the older yanked back suddenly, muttered a few < sorry's > and took off. Dumbstruck Tyler had blinked a few times before Jenna snatched his hand and pulled him away, away from the questioning looks and the red faces, in their dressroom, where she handed him his coat, put on hers and then led him outside. 

Following her womanly instinct Tyler let her take the lead now, and wonders how she knows exactly were to go. I takes them only a few minutes to find the drummer, he sits in the darkness of their tourbus, shaking and crying, knees pulled up to his chest. In unison they work together then. Jenna crouches down before him, taking his hands off of his face, observing the tear stained cheeks with all the love you can find in one single gaze, while Tyler slides down beside him, carefully wrapping his bare upper body in the jacket they have brought.

"But..." between hicups and sobs and oh so many tears Josh tries to say something and fails, but they wait, they are patient. Jenna and Tyler know that they have all the time in the world, now, that it's finally no secret anymore. Josh loves Tyler and Tyler loves Josh, it had never been any other way and Jenna knew it long before one of them even thought about it. 

She's happy that they finally realised, and Tyler gets that, he gets the way she caress the drummes hands with her thumbs, the way she whispers sweet nothings to him, the way her eyes are glued to his lips. Jenna ist just as much in love with them as they are.

And so, when Tyler turns his head and kisses Joshs neck and Jenna leans in and kisses his lips even the drummer understands finally that maybe, just maybe what he had thought was a major fault might be the start of something wonderful.


End file.
